wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shifted
THIS AU IS CURRENTLY CLOSED, DON'T MAKE OCS YET!!! The modern version is here, it is also unusable at the moment. Shifted This AU was created by DJ, feel free to make OCs for it when it's open! P y r r h i a : The continent of Pyrrhia is home to 14 tribes- AviWings, DeathWings, DriftWings, IceWings, LightWings, MistWings, MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, SkyWings, SwiftWings, and TempestWings. Each tribe, except for the AviWings, can breed with other tribes. AviWings can only breed with their tribe. Pyrrhia is a supercontinent, covering approximately one-third of the planet and is surrounded by oceans. One volcanic island lies north of the SkyWings' territory, where the NightWings used to live. Click here for more information on Pyrrhia. IceWings Appearance IceWings have mostly white or ivory scales, but can have hues of blue, purple, and other similar colors. Black markings can be found on many of their faces, protecting their eyes from bright light. Black markings can also be found on their legs, tails, and backs, but not always. Families' markings are similar. White or black fur can be found hidden between their spikes on their necks. IceWing eyes are dark or light blue. Brown and black heterochromia (similar to husky eyes) is common. Their feet are larger and act like snowshoes with ridged claws to grip ice. Their wings are slightly fuzzy and allow for more silent flight. A layer of blubber is directly beneath their scales to protect them against the cold air and water. Abilities IceWings have a deadly frostbreath they exhale from their mouth. IceWings can withstand bright lights and cold temperatures, and also can swim decently. Click here for more information on the IceWings. MudWings Appearance MudWings are large and muscular. They have shorter, flat snouts and powerful, crocodile-like tails. Their scales on their backs have a barklike or rocklike texture to help them blend in with their swampy surroundings. Their horns are thicker and sorter than most tribes' are. The tribe can have brown or other similarly-colored scales. Accents of amber, reddish shades, orange, yellow, and gold are common. Dragonets hatched from blood-red eggs tend to have richer colors and have red and/or brighter amber accents. Abilities MudWings are one of the strongest tribes. They can also hold their breath for up to an hour. Most MudWings can breathe fire, as long as they are warm enough. Dragons hatched from blood-red eggs can withstand fire, as well as many other sources of extreme heat, and can always breathe fire. Click here for more information on the MudWings. NightWings Appearance NightWings are thin and wiry, with larger eyes and ears than other tribes. Their scales are thin and flexible. Dark blues and purples are common colors, as well as black and dark greys. Sometimes, a dragon will have white underscales, but this is rare. On their wings, NightWings have a pattern of silvery scales. These patterns are inherited, so families' patterns are similar. Occasionally, a dragon will have stray "star-scales" on their bodies, usually in a concentrated area. Dragons with the power of mind reading have star-scales next to their eyes, and dragons with foresight have star-scales on both sides of their wings and/or underbellies. Dragons with both powers have both patterns. NightWings' eyes can be any color. Their eyes are equipped for seeing in low light, around twilight or dawn. Bright lights hurt their eyes. Abilities NightWings can breathe fire at any time. They have slight night vision and have better hearing and smell than other tribes. An individual born under one full moon will have either the power of foresight or mind-reading. A dragon born under two full moons has both powers or one enhanced power, and a third full moon enhances both powers. Click here for more information on the NightWings. RainWings Appearance RainWings have an elegant, almost fragile-looking build. However, they are actually very tough. RainWings have a well-muscled tail that can be used for grabbing things. They have a ruff on the back of their head that can be flared up. Their canines are longer and show slightly when their mouths are closed. These fangs can spit or inject a black venom. Their scales can be any color, and usually reflect whatever a RainWing is feeling through bright colors and beautiful patterns. Each dragon has a "resting pattern," which is their default scale pattern and colors. They hatch with this pattern before their color-changing abilities show, and is the default appearance if a dragon doesn't wish to show their emotions. When a dragon dies, their resting pattern will appear. Abilities RainWings are excellent tree-climbers and can fly through tight spaces. They have prehensile tails and can use their color-changing scales to camouflage with their environment. The venom in their fangs causes painful burns, but a relative's venom cancels out the effect. It can melt through leaves and decaying organisms, but has no effect on non-organic materials. This venom is only deadly if it gets inside a dragon or on a sensitive area (an open wound, in a dragon's eyes, etc). Click here for more information on the RainWings. SandWings Appearance SandWings are shades of pale yellow or sandy colors. They have a sail starting between their eyes and running down their backs, which is usually a medium brown or tan. Their eyes are dark, usually deep brown or black. Black or brown markings are common, usually diamond-shaped. These markings can be found on the face, back, and tail. They have thick tails, which store extra nutrients in case a SandWing can't find a meal for a long time. They also have a small, almost unnoticeable hump around their shoulders that stores more nutrients. At the end of their tails, SandWings have a sharp, venomous barb. This injects a toxin if the dragon so wishes. SandWings are immune to SandWing venom. Abilities SandWings can withstand the heat of the desert easily and last longer than other tribes without food or water. They can also breathe fire. The venom in their stinger attacks a dragon's vital systems, starting with the ones nearest to the sting area. This continues until the dragon dies or until the antivenom is administered. A sting to the heart or head is always fatal. Click here for more information on the SandWings. SeaWings Appearance SeaWings are muscular and one of the shorter tribes, their tails being the strongest. Their scales can be shades of blue and green, and occasionally purples and pinks can be found. They have patterns of bioluminescent scales that they use to communicate. These scales can be shades of pale blue, green, violet, or (rarely) pink. Their eyes can be any color. Royalty have more glowing stripes than other SeaWings. They have webbed talons and a fin on their heads and backs, similar to a SandWing's sail. The webs and fins are usually a darker shade of their main scales and slightly transparent. They have gills on their necks, chests, and sides to breathe underwater. They have two eyelids, one transparent to keep water away from their eyes and another normal eyelid. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater and withstand great pressure to swim deep underwater. They are the greatest swimmers in Pyrrhia, and they can see in extremely low light. They can use their stripes to communicate and illuminate dark areas. Click here for more information on the SeaWings. SkyWings Appearance SkyWings are large and strong, with aerodynamic builds. SkyWings can have red, orange, yellowish, or even golden scales. They can have accents of any fiery colors. They have extremely large wings, with jagged edges for near-silent flight. They have small feathers around their jaws and wings (although they can be anywhere) that are the same color as the skin or scales beneath. These are almost unnoticeable an non-essential. Their eyes can be any warm color, including brown or black. Occasionally, a dragon will have green eyes if they have fireborn ancestry. Fireborn SkyWings (SkyWings born with too much fire) have a metallic sheen to their scales, which causes them to appear to have brass or copper-colored scales. They have no feathers. They have the same build as any regular SkyWing. Their eyes can be either blue or violet. Abilities SkyWings are excellent fighters and fliers. They can fly higher and faster than most dragons. They can breathe fire. Occasionally, a twin egg will hatch with a fireborn dragon and a (usually dead) dragon with too little fire. Click here for more information on the SkyWings. Fanmade Tribes The fanmade tribes are AviWings, DeathWings, DriftWings, LightWings, MistWings, SwiftWings, and TempestWings. Click the tribes' names to read more about them. ---- P a n t a l a : Pantala is a continent a few days' flight away from Pyrrhia. It is home to three tribes- the HiveWings, LeafWings, and SilkWings. These tribes resemble insects in many aspects of their appearance, and can breed with each other and most Pyrrhian tribes. Pantalan-Pyrrhian hybrids are extremely rare due to the distance between the two continents. Click here for more information on Pantala. HiveWings Appearance HiveWings have narrow waists and slightly shorter tails. They have yellow or gold scales, and purebred HiveWings always have black markings, usually stripes. They can have a bit of fuzz on them. They have four semi-transparent buglike wings which are large but surprisingly durable. They can fold vertically or horizontally, down a HiveWing's body. The wings can't take much pressure on a small area, and break under sudden pressure. They can have any color eyes. Some HiveWings will have up to two of the following: a stinger on their tail, wrist stingers, or a gland on their tail to release different kinds of spray. Abilities HiveWings can have up to two of the following abilities: Wrist stingers, venom in their teeth, venom in their claws, tail stinger, paralyzing acidic spray from their tails, and a foul-smelling spray from their tails. The venom is temporarily paralyzing. Royalty can have a strong degree of influence over their tribe, almost mind-control, although some are immune. Click here for more information on the HiveWings. LeafWings Appearance LeafWings have SeaWing-like bodies, but are taller. They have webbing instead of spikes, and wings that resemble a Pyrrhian dragon's. Their wings are somewhat leaf-shaped and have dark veins throughout them like a leaf. Their scales can be green and/or brown, and their horns can be black, white, or brown. They can have pink or flower-like accents. During autumn, they molt from their green colors to the colors of autumn leaves. Some LeafWings can have thorny spikes on their jaw, tail, and forearms. Abilities LeafWings can photosynthesize most of their needed energy, although they do have to eat. They are naturally skilled with plants, and some have the rare ability to control plants. Click here for more information on the LeafWings. SilkWings Appearance SilkWings are typically bright and/or pastel colors. They often resemble a kind of butterfly, or moth. They hatch with small stubs with shriveled wing material inside, and after undergoing a process called "metamorphosis", they gain butterfly-like wings. These wings have two folds and can fold where the two sections meet, then vertically or parallel against the dragon's body. They have antennae with fluff on the ends, and can also have some fuzz. Their eyes can be any color. Just before metamorphosis, they can spin silk from their fingertips, wrists, and tails. This silk is an iridescent whitish-silver, waterproof, and extremely durable. It is used to build homes, bridges, and metamorphosis cocoons. Rarely, after metamorphosis, a dragon can spin "flamesilk" along with regular silk. Abilities SilkWings can spin silk right before they undergo metamorphosis. They can use their antennae to detect vibrations. Rarely, a dragon will be able to spin "flamesilk," a burning version of regular silk. A flamesilk dragon can spin two cocoons-worth f flamesilk a day, if need be, then has to wait for more to be produced. They can also spin regular silk, but none can quite control when flamesilk appears. This forces them to risk setting other silk on fire. This ability does not show until after metamorphosis and is inherited. Click here for more information on the SilkWings. Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress